


Герои нашего времени

by Cliffordina, ktj



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Cliffordina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одну простую сказку, а может, и не сказку, а может, не простую, хотим вам рассказать. Ее мы помним с детства, а может, и не с детства, а может, и не помним, но будем вспоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герои нашего времени

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: стёб, БДСМ, нон-кон, тентакли, групповуха, жесткий флафф, занавесочная история, Мпрег, ХЭ.

\- Па-ап, ну пап, расскажи сказку!  
\- Поздно уже. Завтра. Честное слово.  
\- Но ты обещал сегодня. Обещал ведь! Давай, коротенькую…  
\- Ох, ну ладно. И какую же? Опять про мёртвую невесту?  
\- Не, эту я завтра слушать буду. Хочу «Жил-был храбрый рыцарь…»   
\- Эм… Ну да. Значит, жил-был один очень храбрый и очень красивый рыцарь, перед силой и талантами которого трепетало всё королевство. Так?  
\- Ага-ага. Ты вот всегда правильно рассказываешь, не то что… О кудрях, о кудрях не забудь!  
\- С тобой забудешь… И были у него точеные черты лица, глаза цвета морской волны, иссиня-черные кудри воронова крыла, безупречная фигура, чьи выдающиеся параметры являлись причиной бессонницы доброй половины придворных…  
\- А ресницы, пап? Ресницы как крылышки у мотылька, да?  
\- Угу. Мотылька? Ну, наверно… Он знал бесчисленное множество боевых искусств и все позиции гей-камасутры. Перед его обаянием мало кто мог устоять, а потому его поклонники исчислялись десятками…  
\- Да нет, па. Сотнями!  
\- …сотнями. И мало кто из них оставался разочарованным. Король доверял храброму рыцарю не только самые опасные и ответственные задания, но и охрану собственных покоев. И потому, конечно, именно ему и выпало избавить королевство от ужаснейшего тёмного мага.  
\- А того все боялись, да? Очень-очень?  
\- Ну разумеется. Преврати одеяло обратно! Нет чтоб на занятиях по трансмутациям такое рвение!  
\- Извини, пап… А у мага был чёрный замок…  
\- …откуда никто не возвращался. Рыцарь решил храбро пробраться туда под покровом ночи. Взял он свою верную катану, одел заговоренную кольчугу, выпил отвара для свежести дыхания…  
\- А еще побрился и сделал эпиляцию…   
\- …и маникюр. Поцеловал короля на прощание и двинулся в путь.   
\- Ехал он три дня и три ночи…  
\- А потом еще до вечера лежал в засаде. Да. И вот когда последний луч солнца скрылся за мрачными горами, окружавшими чёрный замок, он ворвался внутрь.  
\- На коне, да? И в шлеме с павлиньим пером?  
\- Наверно. Со страусиным, кажется… Не важно. Но маг коварно поставил чародейскую защиту, и храбрый рыцарь был пленён.  
\- Как, сразу? Ну пап…А битва?  
\- Может, сегодня не будем?.. Ну хорошо-хорошо… Бились они не на жизнь, а на смерть. Изумрудно-зеленые глаза мага зловеще мерцали синим в абсолютной темноте, выдавая его голубизну…  
\- Один так точно мерцал…  
\- И всей неимоверной быстроты выпадов рыцаря не хватало, чтобы поразить едва уловимую тень.  
\- Ой, как здорово!  
\- Потом в полу разверзлась бездна, и рыцарь рухнул в мрачные недра ужасной крепости.  
\- В темницы, ага? Самые-самые глубокие…  
\- И потерял сознание. С первыми проблесками разума он обнаружил себя висящим на цепях…  
\- …из азалоской стали с двойным никелевым напылением.  
\- Понятия не имею. Хоть с тройным. Из одежды на нем остались только татуировки и серебристые стринги по моде того сезона. А напротив стояло исчадие ада дивной красоты. Златовласые косы ниспадали на широкие плечи, плавно переходящие в руки, которые крепко держали кожаный хлыст и клюшку для гольфа.  
\- А намордник?  
\- А намордник он держал в третьей руке. Маг щелкнул хлыстом, и порыв холодного ветра распахнул его кожаный плащ, явив рыцарю картину его ближайшего будущего.  
\- И дальнейшего.  
\- Уф… и дальнейшего. Зловещую тишину нарушал лишь едва уловимый влажный шорох у рыцаря за спиной.  
\- Но он ведь не испугался?  
\- Нет… не успел. Тёплая липкая масса приникла к его беззащитно-обнаженной спине и двинулась ниже, вторгаясь в самые глубины его естества. Вопль сладострастного ужаса пронесся по камере.  
\- Отдаваясь эхом…  
\- …отдаваясь эхом. Ритмические телодвижения сопровождались хоровым радостным похрюкиванием. Присоски нежно обвивали охваченное истомой тело, удерживая экстатические порывы. Заразительное безумие этой картины…  
\- …существенно повлияло на становление мага как личности.  
\- Да? Буду знать. …Заставило мага сильно запятнать доселе безупречно чистый пол камеры. Потом он подтянул ботфорты и шагнул вперед, впиваясь в губы рыцаря пламенным поцелуем... «Шарик, место», - наконец бросил маг, и пыхтящая масса нехотя отступила, на прощание ласково стиснув лодыжку рыцаря.  
\- Знаешь, а Шарик недавно простудился и начал линять. Я даже не спал, с ним сидел, микстурой поил… Старенький он уже.   
\- Ну так, столько лет на вредных для здоровья работах. Да, так спустя три часа веселых игрищ к татуировкам рыцаря добавились:  
15 синяков;  
12 рубцов от хлыста;   
следы ногтей на спине и зубов на филейной части;  
ссадины на локтях и коленях;   
белесые разводы по всему телу;  
изящной формы кровоподтеки.  
Ах да, еще был вырван клок волос и сломан ноготь. Плюс неизбежные финансовые потери в виде порванных дизайнерских стрингов. Проявленная рыцарем физическая выносливость и душевная стойкость внушили магу незамутнённое восхищение. И покрывая целительными нежнейшими поцелуями каждую царапину и отметину на теле рыцаря, маг нашептывал ему сакраментальные обещания, если тот склонит к нему свою добровольную благосклонность.   
В романтическом полумраке Шарик играл на баяне «Лебединое озеро. Адажио». Трепетное сердце рыцаря не выдержало, и он согласился, поддавшись искушению переставить мебель в чёрном замке по фен-шую, повесить на окна новые занавесочки и купить кастрюльки в пёстрый цветочек. Маг преисполнился уважением к столь трудно принятому им решению и, взяв на руки, понёс в опочивальню на атласные простыни.  
\- А потом родился я, да?  
\- Да… И жили они долго и счастливо. А теперь спи.  
\- Ну, па-ап…  
\- Никаких «ну пап». Тебе уже двадцать лет, и у тебя завтра свадьба. Всё, спать!


End file.
